Xatu (Pokémon)
|} Xatu (Japanese: ネイティオ Natio) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 25. Biology Xatu is a green -like Pokémon with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that cover most of its front. Underneath its wings are designs that resemble red eyes. Along with its main green coloration, Xatu's design has accents of black, yellow, and red. There is an extra set of yellow stripes on a male Xatu. It has almond eyes, a long, slightly hooked beak, and two long, red feather crests. Xatu's feet have only two toes, one in front and one in back. Xatu's design is similar to a or a . Xatu tends to stand still all day. One theory explains that Xatu can see into the future with its right eye and the past with its left, and it does not move due to fears of its visions of the future coming true. The anime has shown that it can communicate by moving its wings in a fashion. Xatu is believed to live in of . In the anime Major appearances Three Xatu debuted in Xatu the Future, under the ownership of , a girl who could predict the weather. They assisted Calista in her predictions. A Xatu appeared in Me, Myself and Time, under the ownership of another girl named , who traveled back in time to give her younger self a message. It was used to battle and protect and the present-day Calista. A Xatu appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, under the ownership of a at Xatu's Forest. Ash, , and followed it into a circus tent. Xatu reappeared after they were able to escape the illusion world in the Clown's tent. Minor appearances A Xatu appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies, which was specifically an outer-space version of the real-life movie . A Xatu, along with three Natu, was used to signal the start of the Tour de Alto Mare in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Xatu made a very brief appearance in the opening sequences of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Xatu appeared in The Power of Us, where it was among the Pokémon following Harriet around. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Escape, Will uses a Xatu to fight and , but it loses to a powerful attack. Two Xatu appeared in Popular Pupitar. A Xatu appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. The rented a Xatu, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow. Prior to Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I, 's had evolved into a Xatu, whose augmented strength allowed faster flight for her. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Xatu in The Golden Boys manga. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga appeared in I Want to be Human Again! where it told Ginji and about Ginji's future. It then appeared in Tears and Emotions - It's the Final Chapter! where it, along with several other Pokémon, helped defeat . In the TCG In the TFG One Xatu figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: lives on the Hill of the Ancients, located beyond the Great Canyon. Xatu is well regarded as a wise Pokémon with the ability to see into the future. The player first consults Xatu in an attempt to learn why they were turned into a Pokémon. Later on, he creates the Teleport Gem to teleport the player to the Sky Tower. After getting the from , Xatu reveals that the player must first go to the three fields and face the lord of the areas (the Legendary beasts). Xatu occasionally visits Pokémon Square for shopping and gave Meteor Cave its name on one of these trips. Similarly in , Xatu looks at the sunset at Sand Dune of Spirits and plays a part in the post-game. * : Xatu runs a shop in Treasure Town called Xatu's Appraisal. He unlocks any treasure boxes found in dungeons for 150 Poké per box. Pokédex entries , it is said that its right eye sees the future and its left eye views the past.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} in Pewter City}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} in Pewter City}} }} |} |} }} |} |} (Zone 2, tall grass), Mirage Islands (west of , west of Dewford Town, north of , south of Pacifidlog Town, south of ), and Mirage Mountain (southeast of )}} |} |} (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 369}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Drill Peck|Flying|Physical|80|100|20||'}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=178 |name2=Xatu |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Xatu shares its with . They are both known as the Mystic Pokémon in English, and the Spirit Pokémon in Japanese. * Xatu's Silver, FireRed, and SoulSilver Pokédex entries state that it is involved in South American myths, which is a connection between the Pokémon world and the real world. Origin It seems to be based on a with design elements from a or . Behaviorally, it displays the ancient art of Sun Gazing, a form of spiritual meditation practiced by the Aztec and Mayan peoples in the belief that it would give them supernatural power; this is referenced by the fact that Xatu is part . Name origin As revealed in a Penny Arcade Staff Podcast by Jeff Kalles, who assisted in the naming of many Generation II Pokémon, a Xat is a sort of Native American totem pole. Xatu's name arose from The Pokémon Company's desire to have one Pokémon for every letter of the alphabet. Natio may be a corruption of native. In other languages Related articles * Xatu (Red and Blue Rescue Team) Notes External links |} de:Xatu es:Xatu fr:Xatu it:Xatu ja:ネイティオ zh:天然鸟